


If the fire burns out will it ever light again

by ribcageripass



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Oblivious Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, oblivious everyone basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribcageripass/pseuds/ribcageripass
Summary: This started out as just a random fluffy dnf fic, I had no plan for it, but then I just kept going.Dream and George are shamelessly pining and its extremely obvious. They eventually get together,  but, they don't seem to notice one tiny problem: Sapnap was in love with them both.(the angst is worth it I promise they'll all get together)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	If the fire burns out will it ever light again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic pls go easy on me. I intended for this to be a oneshot and then I just,, was compelled to make it dreamnotnap. I have no shame. I dunno how long this will be or if i'll actually finish it because i am horrible at finishing fics, but I will try my hardest. This is completely unplanned and the most i do is edit the word vomit on the page lol

He pulled himself up onto the countertop, careful not to fall, and let his feet dangle down. Of course he was aware his friend would get annoyed at him over this. But he also knew that the other would find it too endearing to actually get annoyed or angry. Sometimes he wondered if the other would ever catch on to the fact he’s wrapped around George’s finger. Or if he was completely unaware. (it's times like these he wanted to grab Dream by both cheeks and scream that he was in love with him. To see what would happen. Before he could keep getting lost in his thoughts, Dream had realized that the other was on the counter.

“I swear you’re worse than Patches! Why are you on the counter  _ again _ George?”

Instead of trying to come up with a witty response, he smiled wide and coaxed his head. There was no denying the smile that came across Dream’s face. George knew his pretty privilege (as Dream would say.) had come in handy once again. Sighing at George’s shenanigans, Dream turns back to the oven where the meat he was cooking was sizzling. He knew how much George liked to watch him cook. He enjoyed the other’s company, so he wasn’t that annoyed with the others’ antics.

George was oblivious to the fact that Dream was so head over heels, despite the look on Dream's face. He hummed while watching the other cooked, focused on watching his movements. Moments like these were always his favorite. The look of concentration on Dream's face was always so adorable. He was glad Sapnap wasn’t supposed to be home for a while longer yet. He was certain the other would tease the  _ shit  _ out of him. He was okay with the jokes, but he worried that the way he reacted would cause Dream to realize that he was blushing. Sure, he had never responded that way before, but it could happen right?

“Whaddya making anyway, Dreamy?” he asked, smiling again. (He had to take advantage, he loved when Dream blushed)

“It's a surprise,” the other said teasing, “Wanna try some?”

Before George could nod, Dream was already bringing a spoonful up to George’s mouth. As expected, the sauce was  _ heavenly _ , and he was super excited to taste the finished product. He almost wanted to share the sauce with Dream, but knew in his heart it would be a horrible idea to kiss his best friend. The last thing he wanted was for things to be awkward.

After a while, George got bored of watching and pulled out his phone to check twitter. Smirking to himself, as he took a quick snapshot of the other cooking (only showing his torso, of course). He knew it would make people go wild, and Dream’s eventual response would as well. It was one of the only ways he knew how to be flirty without making his actual feelings obvious. And even then he was never as confident as Dream in doing so. He smiled as he heard the blond’s phone vibrate. (it was  _ adorable  _ learning that he had tweet notifications on for George).

Unfortunately for George, the other was too preoccupied to respond to the tweet. Instead choosing to focus on layering the pasta and the sauce onto the pan in front of him. But, when he turned away to see George looking at his phone with a dangerous grin, he knew he had to check twitter. As subtle as he thought he was being, George could see the blush on his face from a mile away.

“What’s got you so flustered?”

Dream stared at George, trying not to get even more flustered at how forward he was being. He didn’t seem to be able to plan a response. George felt satisfied at the idea that he was able to render Dream speechless. Especially when he was able to have a surge of confidence. Dream had finished sprinkling cheese over the dish, and put it in the oven. When he finished he turned back to George, face still firetruck red.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” he said, softly, almost as if he was unsure with himself. Scared of how the other would respond, and hoping deep in his soul that this was not about to end in rejection.

He did not, in fact, get rejected, and instead, George was the one rendered completely useless. He was looking at the other, face bright red,

“Do you mean that or are you fucking with me?” he asked shyly, still under the impression that this was another one of Dream’s bits.

Before he could even  _ breathe,  _ Dream had walked over, and cupped George’s face in his hands.

“ _ I mean it _ ,” he almost whispered, “ _ you ruin me,” _

He looked at George, as if to ask if he was okay with what he was about to do, but before he could the front door opened. Sapnap had returned, and he walked straight into the kitchen. The two had jumped back as soon as they heard the door. Which meant the only thing he saw was the two, looking sheepless with their red cheeks.

“Y’all started making dinner without me?” teased Sapnap, completely oblivious to what was going on.

George almost groaned out loud. He was this close to kissing Dream and, as if he  _ planned  _ this Sapnap had to come home at that exact moment. Thank god for Dream, who responded, because George was an absolute mess in that moment. All he could think about was how  _ good  _ it felt to have Dream’s rough and calloused hands on his face. Every warm breath washing over him, Dream about to kiss him. What if they never had the chance to get into this position again? What would happen then?

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr! certifiedbrainrot 
> 
> (Please don't send this to the creators thank u)


End file.
